1. Technical Field
Generally, the disclosed embodiments relate to integrated circuits, and, more particularly, to improvements in delivery of clock signals to logic devices of an integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuits require clock signals to regulate and synchronize activities of its various components. Typically, a clock generator generates a clock signal, which it delivers via a clock tree, comprising one or more levels of branches, to individual logic devices or portions of the integrated circuit. Delivering clock signals to all the logic devices of an integrated circuit device typically consumes a significant amount of power, even when individual logic devices, a group of logic devices, or a component comprising multiple groups of logic devices (e.g., a CPU core or a cache unit) are not actively performing operations. For example, the clock tree within a core or a cache unit of a typical modern multicore CPU may consume 150-250 mW regardless of the operations of the core or cache. Unnecessary power consumption by the integrated circuit may lead to increased operating expenses, inconveniences with respect to portable devices, and/or reduced operational lifespan of a device comprising the integrated circuit.